Fixed Sight
by DracoWombat
Summary: Emma breaks the curse of shattered sight through true love... towards the Snow Queen. Now Ingrid has to take a rocky start at a second chance and find allies in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

Out of every corner of the Snow Queen's lair, shards of glass grouped themselves around the Snow Queen's body. The woman had just finished a monologue about forgiveness, but Emma was having none of it. She came closer to the Snow Queen and, despite the shards of ice cutting through her clothes, hugged the woman that had been as close to a mother as someone ever did (She would never tell Mary Margaret about it though). All of the sudden, a glow emitted from Ingrid and Emma and spread through the room.

"An act of true love... Break any curse" Elsa said, still holding tightly to Anna.

Ingrid opened her eyes and stared at Emma, opened her hand and healed the woman's cuts.

The Snow Queen walked with them to outside the lair, and into town. Alongside Emma, Elsa, and Anna, she went to the Sheriff's station.

"What is she doing here?" Said Regina to the Snow Queen

"I.."

"She was the one to break the curse." Elsa said firmly. Confused eyes roamed the room, from Elsa, to Emma, to the Snow Queen. Emma explained that, along with the portal that brought Anna and Kristoff to the town, a message from Gerda appeared. Taking the letter to the Snow Queen, Anna saved the day. Ingrid absorbed all of the Shattered Sight curse, and Emma eventually broke it.

They walked to Snow's apartment and Emma let the Snow Queen rest a little on the couch.

"Emma, you.. love me, as a sister?" Ingrid asked

"I didn't really know that, until you gave me my memories back, then saving you was just what I do. What's the point in being the Saviour when I can't save the people I care about?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all"

"Why? I thought the ribbons..."

"Would recreate the love you had for me in a time I was nothing but a foster mother. Considering the latest developments, I thought that, without the ribbons' influence, you couldn't possibly care for me. That's the reason I went through all this trouble to get you to love me. If only I had known... I wonder if Elsa feels the same way"

"I'm sure she does, she's just a little... icy right now" Said Emma."First things first, you need new clothes. And a job. And a place to live. And manage to tolerate Leroy. Oh Lord, this is going to be so much trouble. The town hates you"

"Emma, she can stay where I stayed. I really need to return home. Hans and his 12 brothers have conquered Arendelle, and I need to get home and, how do you people in this world say, kick their sorry backsides?" Elsa said. Emma laughed at the girl's attempt to use modern slang (It was a prank Henry was trying to pull on her, and honestly, it did work with Aurora).

The Snow Queen smiled, and tried to give a goodbye hug to Elsa, but the chilly woman turned it down. So they left, to melt the ice wall and then find a portal to Arendelle, while the Snow Queen rested a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am SO SORRY. I haven't checked my account recently, nor have I checked my email, and I'm so sorry to keep you on the wait. Also, I'm going to alternate viewpoints. So the last chapter was Emma's, and this one will be Regina's.**

* * *

Regina entered the house of the Charmings, carrying a black bracelet with which she had a past. They'd asked her to find somehting that could neutralize the Snow Queen's powers, so the townsfolk wouldn't be as afraid of her.

Emma and Ingrid were in the room, alongside Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Henry was at Regina's home, needing a little comfort after Rumplestiltskin's latest stunt in trying to kill Captain Handicap. Anyways, Regina did not care about the pirate, but Gold was messing with the minds of everyone in this town and she was partially glad he left. But he wasn't the only one.

_No, _she thought, _you're thinking about **him**. Let him be happy. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. _

"Sorry for the delay" She said, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Regina, you never smile like that" Mary Margaret commented "You're not even snarking. You don't have to pretend you're happy about the whole situation"

_Thank you so much, Snow, _she ironically thought, _are you trying to make me sad about my love life, once again?_

"Wasn't this the bracelet Greg put on you that stole your powers?" David asked

Ingrid stepped forward and put the bracelet on. And then, she added:

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Don't sweat it, it was on Gold's shop" Regina said. So here was she, helping Emma integrate her former loving foster mother, alongside her actual biological mother. The whole situation made Regina a little bitter about her past with Cora, but then again, Zelena had it worse. She wasn't going to pretend that seeing the Charmings being so supportive of a villain getting redemption didn't warm her heart on a personal level, but she was dealing with too much as it was. So, in a puff of purple smoke, she teleported back home.

* * *

"To walk in town,you're going to need new clothes, Ingrid" Snow said. "Well, you're bigger than Emma and Regina, and me too, but the dresses I wore during the pregnancy might fit"

The Snow Queen patiently tried them. All were too big, and the other ones, too small. The wardrobe she kept at her shop had been ruined by angry civilians under the Shattered Sight.

"I can sew them if you want to"

"I don't plan on being much of a bother" Ingrid said, and waved her hand. Nonetheless, nothing happened. Then, she remembered, she didn't have any magic now. Oh, how useful those cuffs would've been when she were a child. Helga would never have died, and Gerda wouldn't turn against her.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't mind now" The Snow Queen solemnly said, leaving the room, disgruntled at what the loss of her powers meant for her in the present.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terrible and I should feel terrible. But seriously, people, school has been rather stressful, testing scores have kept me half mad, the SATs are coming, and college applications don't really help.** **This is set at the Six Weeks interval between "Heroes and Villains" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town".**

* * *

The Snow White and the Snow Queen kept walking, side by side, on the small clothing store in Storybrooke. There they were, clothes shopping. Not a very enjoyable way to spend one of the few mornings of peace ever since they went to Neverland. There's always _something. _Something that required them to be _them. _Snow White and Prince Charming, not the individuals, but the public figures. At disastrous times, people need a hero. Somebody to serve as their Moral Compass, as an example, as a milestone they can hold onto to make sure at least **something **still makes sense. And Mary Margaret hated it.

And oh, how comforting it was. To be called Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret the schoolteacher. Mary Margaret the Saviour's mother. Mary Margaret the Mayor, even. All but Snow White the saint. It disgusted her. She wasn't deserving of that title. Not after what she did to Regina. Not after what she did to Maleficent. 

_Maleficent, _she half-thought, half-whispered, _have I turned so inhumane, so public, that this name no longer darkens my every thought?_

Anyways, right now, she was Mary Margaret. Not a saint, not a perfect princess, not your salvation. And taking the Snow Queen clothes shopping was a small price to pay for that right.

_And honestly, _Mary Margaret turned to her thought again, _helping somebody get rid of their own darkness. Isn't it atoning for turning somebody irredeemably dark? If there's any proper way to repay that debt, it is by redeeming those who can be. _But excuses apart, she focused on the task at hand.

She picked up a few clothes the right size for the Snow Queen-_or better, even_\- Ingrid. The woman, who had her fair share of experiences in this world, got changed, allowing Snow to, once again, delve Into the Woods of her own mind.

_There's another reason you feel guilty. _This time, she didn't even have to wait three seconds. _Emma. This woman-_**no, this** **monster-**_had been more of a mother figure to your own _**daughter **_than you've ever been. _And this, she was sure of it, would be something she would never get past. Not what the Snow Queen meant for her, as in, having to deal with another tragedy, having to be Mr. and Mrs. Perfect again, but rather, what the Snow Queen meant for her daughter, that is, more than Snow White herself meant.

She went to the cashier, paid for it with her credit card (No designer clothes. Not that expensive) and left

* * *

The Snow White and the Snow Queen were arriving home from a car ride filled with awkward silence. as they got there, Ingrid put on clothes other than her odd snow-made dress. After that, she came out of the room. Snow, deep in her own thoughts of self-loath, gave an absent-minded "Looks good" to the villain who, being a silent person herself, noticed nothing odd.

Ingrid proceeded to explore the room, as she was going to sleep on the couch for tonight (They would move her to Rumpelstiltkin's house, as Belle agreed to take the woman in, while Regina was volatile and emotional. They couldn't put her through such a burden or else she might go back to, you know, the _Evil Queen), _and she found something curious to her eye. An album, filled with pictures of Emma and Henry mostly, but Snow and David too.

"She was a lovely girl. She must've made a lovely woman" Ingrid commented "You, see, I also have a thing of my own. I did not leave it at my shop or home, but rather, at my Snow Lair, so it's mostly intact, if just a little frosty. I bring it with me as a good luck charm of sorts.

It was a paper. The kind Mary Margaret had seen a lot of. The kind she used to spend weekends grading. A silly little thing, expecting young students to open up about "what they did in the summer" or "how do they feel at home". But this one was Emma's handwriting. A little messier thanit was today, but definitely Emma's handwriting. It talked about the orphanage and the foster homes and how Ingrid was helping Emma. And that's when she realized. This woman, this... Snow Queen, she was no rival of hers. Their memories nothing but completed each other. Snow didn't have to **fear **Ingrid, but to **appreciate** this opportunity to learn something that EMma herself had a hard time opening up about.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm leaving this here done as soon as I can. Hopefully less time than y'all had to wait from the last chapter. This chapter overall spans a week. And yes, I will delve into the Queens of Darkness storyline.**

* * *

_Stupid, _she thought, _you're so _**stupid**_. _And she couldn't even fool herself, in her make-believe world in which, just because she could read a few dozens of languages, that meant she was clever, when she couldn't read something so **basic **as body language. After being constantly lied to, scarred, having her heart ripped out and nearly crushed in a **literal **sense, it hurt, not having been able to see that coming. Especially considering how much he was unstable, courtesy of that wicked sister of Regina's. **  
**

_Not a _**he**_, _she thought, _but an it. A **beast**. _

She stopped delving into those dark thoughts when the doorbell rang. _Of course, the Snow Queen. _She had agreed to take of the Snow Queen because the Charmings didn't have the room, and Regina was honestly too unstable, and they were all too worried she might go _Evil Queen Mode _again. Not that they cared about **her **instability.

_Because that's what being good gets you. _She thought. _Nobody bats an eye on making demands on you just because you're such a _**dearie **_to deny them anything. _

And she used **that** word. The Gold word. Or, more like it, the Rumpelstiltskin word. She didn't even want to pronounce it, not even mentally. And she cried. She didn't care that she was on her porch, or wether Emma, the **oh-so-strong **female heroine Belle had always aspired to be, and the Snow Queen, apparently called Ingrid, the woman she'd have to live with. The villain she would have to live with

* * *

Second day

Why did she even agree with this? Maybe back then, she actually did believe in **forgiveness. **But now, all she could see when looking at her was a villain. And villains are the kind of people heroes slay, not share coffee with.

_Well, _she thought, _more proof that I'm not a _**true hero**_**. **Not in my fantasies, not in reality._

Hero or not, Belle had some sense of honor, and she'd have to tolerate looking at the face of the Snow Queen with anything but **disgust**. At herself, at Rumpel, at that mystery woman. The chilly woman that was now innocently drinking coffee.

"Belle" the Snow Queen silently raised her voice, which surprised Belle "What do you think of... Emma?

"She is, well, a strong woman. In all regards. She got the **tough** side of life, you know? But she pulled it off. SHe defeated every obstacle that stood in the way of her happiness. She had courage, nerve, bravery, and honor. She would never back down from a challenge, she wouldn't try to negotiate, she's... Everything that I'm not" Belle realized what, exactly, she was narrating, and left the room, almost running, tears smearing across her face. 

* * *

Fourth day

I suppose it's **not so bad**. The Snow Queen doesn't talk much, only to ask for things she cannot do herself, and Belle could stand that. This way, the Snow Queen wouldn't be as much of a reminder of how much she was a **failure **and a **pushover**. Incapable of controlling her own husband, of doing anything **worth it. **

"Did you **love **him?" The Snow Queen said, in her new blue nightgown. She didn't seem to expect a genuine answer. "Because, in my very limited experience, you only lie to someone you truly love to **protect** him or her. And Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem to be protecting you".

This gave Belle some relief. _At least she's not as bad as he is. _But not even that was able to restore Belle's faith in **redemption**.

* * *

Sixth day

_"Could you show me around the house?"_ Ingrid had asked. And Belle complied. They'd looked everywhere, forcing Belle to see through old belongings of the beast. But Ingrid wanted to see more.

So Belle took the Icy sorceress to the basement, in which Rumpel told her the first lie he's told in their new life in Storybrooke. His laboratory. Where he created the potion that allowed him to cross the townline without forgetting their Enchanted Forest selves.

"Rumpelstiltskin had quite the collection" Ingrid said "I'm afraid the man was consumed with **darkness**..."

"And weren't you?" Belle didn't want to hear more about... **him**... so shifted the subject

"I may have been, but I always had love as my primary goal. I was dark in my methods, not my aspirations, for those were the light that my** sisters** could offer to me"

And then Belle understood. She may have been terrible, she may have made bad decisions. But she wasn't rotten.

Rumpelstiltskin might have been a beast, but Ingrid was not.

* * *

Seventh day

It wasn't hard, sneaking out of Belle's sight

Of_ course Rumpelstiltskin would try to find a way to release himself from those cuffs. _Ingrid thought. _They were a weakness. And Rumpelstiltskin did not like weaknesses._

She ran her long fingers through the list of ingredients, glad to notice Rumpel had carefully labelled the vials.

_Blood of the Truest Believer _(He'd have no problems getting a drop ofblood from his grandson)_  
Blood of the afflicted by the cuffs (_Ingrid had no difficulty opening up a small cut to use her blood instead)  
_Pixie Dust _(Rumpel probably got some from that fairy Tinkerbell_)_  
_A Wand _(Thankfully the Dark One had one)

Soon enough, Ingrid was free of the cuffs' magic-impairing effects. What once had been a curse for her was something she was willing to betray even her sister to get; her **magic**.


	5. Chapter 5

Ingrid felt guilty for her betrayal of Emma Swan, and the faith she put on her ability to redeem, but she needed her magic. The ice witch had gotten used to it, and needed it. She had relied on it for so long, it was now akin to a physical necessity. Without it, she crashed. She'd wake up and only want to leave the bed Belle gave her because the younger woman needed to clean the place. On her own terms, she'd have waited and wallowed the entire week.

When she'd narrated the feelings to Belle (Omitting the part in which she freed herself from the cuffs) the younger woman advised her to look for Archie Hopper (Otherwise known as the cricket) to help her through her psychological issues. The young librarian had also given her some self-help books that didn't seem to be that helpful. Not to turn down the girl's offer, however, Ingrid walked to dr. Hopper's office.

* * *

"May I advise you something, Mrs. Fisher?" He'd used the name she invented for herself when approaching her after their section "I believe you'd be better suited to talk to dr. Head. You see, I am a therapist, and your problems seem to be more in need of... _psychiatry. _I mean, I am no expert in this area and I certainly don't want to jump to conclusions but even the best of people can fall prey to _it. _And you, well..."

"I am not the best of people" The woman said, begrudgingly. She wished her home at Storybrooke hadn't been destroyed and her money, stolen by that petty thief Will Scarlet. How was she supposed to pay for all of it. Dr. Hopper seemed to notice exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, if it is about money, we are all indebted to Snow White. I am quite sure he'll have no problems taking care of an acquaintance of hers"

* * *

Ingrid walked into the psychiatric hospital of Storybrooke, excited to mete this dr. Sadler Head. Checking the time in the watch she borrowed from Snow White, she was exactly on the time for her appointment. Ingrid walked to the door, only to meet an auburn-haired man in his early forties, with dashes of grey hair and wrinkles, but definitely not unattractive for his age, quite different from the old mad scientist preparing a lobotomy that she'd expected. He did, however, have an ugly, but fading, scar on his neck that the white lab coat could only partially occult.

"Are you miss Sara Fisher?" Dr. Head said, and I suddenly remembered his voice. Surely, he wouldn't remember me, I was wearing a veil during all of our meetings in the past, but he brought me so many memories...

* * *

**AND... That's cliffhanger for y'all. Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the wait, but hey! I updated two chapters last time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to answer all you guys who reviewed and gave me feedback for this story, and helped me out through this, you're all wonderful and I really hope this story isn't forgotten after a couple of seasons.**

**Nissan-He's a reformed villain, and her new love interest. You were the one to give me the idea, actually. "Sadler" is a corruption of "Saddle" which is related to horses, and "head" is well... Head.**  
**Guest-We'll have plenty of that, but right now Emma is avoiding Ingrid for a while. I'll explain why the chapter after this one.**

* * *

_Princess Ingrid sat in her chair, wearing a veil above her face. After all, she'd soon begone, and the easiest for the kingdom to replace her the better. She didn't want to make an impression, or to leave her face stained anywhere. She never agreed to let painters portrait her face (Other than that one time she and her sisters posed for one, as a birthday gift to Helga. If things worked out as she planned, then Helga would take her place and give the kingdom the ruler they deserved, moral and respectable (Ingrid herself made sure of that) and, more prominently, one with the people. Not an outsider. Not a monster. Like herself.  
Nonetheless, for the time being, she still had to attend to diplomatic meetings, this time, regarding trade with Wonderland. And the insufferable delegate, otherwise known as the Knave of Spades. Annoying and brute as he was, making constant comparisons between his beloved little Wonderland (Wonderfully Annoying Land, if you asked her). Regardless, Arendelle was a cold northern land mass, and they often needed to import richer woods, fruit, and food, to appease the tastes of the lesser royalty and the rising bourgeoisie that dared to try equating themselves with the highblooded aristocracy Ingrid belonged to. Those little folks annoyed her just as much as Wonderlanders. Could they stop trying to differentiate themselves from peasantfolk? No matter how many excessive goods they surrounded themselves with, they would never be more than common folk for Ingrid and those from her community of higher standing, chosen by the Lord almighty to be of superior standing. And, because of that pesky gentry, Ingrid had to deal with the Knave. Apparently, their queen wanted aid from Arendelle to reach some godforsaken land called Misthaven.  
"Your queen" Ingrid said, raising her voice in a tone that for most people would be normal, close to a whisper, but coming from her, was like shouting. And had that exact same effect on her officials, that were currently conversing with the Knave "Will be granted safe passage thorough our mountains and our see. Nothing more. Not our boats, not our navy, not our military. She will, however, be permitted to cross the Arendellian land without fear of persecution, arrest, or need to pay any tolls. Are we clear?"  
She knew the Knave would be less than willing to listen to her, considering her gender. The only reason he bowed down to his Queen of Hearts is because she wielded magic, and that was not frowned upon in Wonderland (Although the woman seemed to be hated by the Wonderlanders). In here, her powers granted her nothing but worry and reclusiveness.  
"This is over" And no man in the room, not even the Knave, dared to disagree._

* * *

_Ingrid wondered around the castle, with the veil, of course. She didn't want to be spotted without it. The princess allowed her two sisters a peaceful night's sleep and just wandered around, eventually, walking towards one of the many porches in the castle, accidentally encountering the Knave.  
"What is the Princess doing in the men's wing, I dare myself ask?"  
"Nothing that concerns you" As I made my way out of that place  
"No. Stay, please" And added "Your Highness. You see. I have never seen a woman quite like you. How do you manage to be so firm, yet so delicate? All of those royal women I have met were either meek, unfit to rule a kingdom, or, well... Tyrannical."  
"That means that you were not paying attention. After all, how truly good can a woman be when subdued to a man's will? How do you expect her not to be meek when society tells her to? And when she rebels, she does so in extreme ways. I was lucky Arendelle has a history of royals with only female children. We are accustomed to women rulers. None of them tyrants, none of them meek." And at every word of the princess, the king was amazed at her thinking. This is a woman who knows things, he thought, one that knows oppression. And although he never meant for it to happen, he couldn't help himself. He leaned closer to her and, through the thin veil, touched her lips with his.  
The Queen jerked backwards  
"Forgive me, Your Highness" he said, in a hurry  
"What is done is done, and cannot be undone" She said, but there was something about the Knave. "I suppose this is time for us to... know each other, then"  
"I am Filipo Spatta" The Knave of Spades, that made sense to Ingrid "Borne from a family of metal handlers, fabricated mainly weapons for the house of Hearts, until Queen Cora married the king of said dynasty. She allowed me to marry a woman of the lesser house of Spades, as she herself had humble origins" Maybe Ingrid would have to change her opinions on the gentry "I truly loved my wife. Like you, knowledgeable of things, of the lesser status those of us who gained our wealth through our work had. She's dead now, a casualty of childbirth. My daughter has gone soon as well." The man shed a tear  
"I am Ingrid of Arendelle. Born into the noble house of rulers of the land. Never married, never had children, don't want to go through the first, am unable to perform the second. I have two sisters, the best sisters anyone could ever ask for. They supported me even when I discovered my... Powers. I can do things with ice. Inhumane things. I wish to flee from this land and give the kingdom the ruler it deserves, my sister Helga"  
"Wait, you have magic?! That's wonderful. Maybe you shouldn't run away from your powers. Maybe you should use them. With your magic, we can even dispose of the Queen of Hearts and her tyranny. We can rule Wonderland together."  
And then the Queen understood. He wanted to use her. He didn't hate her, but he didn't love her. He loved her powers. No one would ever love her for herself, or hate her for herself. It'd always involve her powers. In a fit of rage, a sharp piece of ice drove itself to the neck of her newfound lover.  
And she regretted immediately.  
Her magic had never helped her in the past, but in this moment, it did. With a white glow, his head was still conscious, she kept him from dying of decapitation. before the man awoke, she used her veil to wrap around his neck, keeping the head from falling off. The moment he woke up, he'd find out he had been exiled to Misthaven, never to be seen in her kingdom at threat of decapitation. The navy would take the man to his exile, and that was the last favor the Queen would ever do for him._

* * *

**Did you like the backstory? **


End file.
